Kleine Ängste
by SangNoire
Summary: Who doesn't know the fears that shook us inside of our bed when we were children? What if those fears came back to us? Or were they there all the time? SongFic: "Kleine Ängste" by Janus


**This actually is something else... I never did that before... I hope I'm able to catch the feeling in this... the feeling we all know. When we were small children everyone of us had those fears, to be alone, or not able to sleep and imagine things were in our rooms... well ^^ **

**That's actually what this is about. I don't own „Kleine Ängste" (by Janus) and Yu-Gi-Oh! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Ist hier irgendwas Böses?]<strong>_

_Der kleine Junge  
>liegt im Bett<br>atmet so flach er kann.  
>Unter der Decke<br>pocht ein kleines Herz  
>und treibt sein Zittern an.<em>

He didn't feel well when his eyes finally closed. His blanket shielded him from the darkness and his room, he felt the soft sheets beneath him, the warm pillow, the cloth, that covered his head, slowly and gently stroking his skin, but he wasn't able to doze off and relax.

His small hands desperately clutched the blanket above him, trying to hold onto something as the speed of his breathing increased, while his heart pounded inside of his ribcage as if it wanted to break through. He tried to hold his body, hold it tight together.

Yes. He really didn't feel well... to be precise he felt sick, the urge to vomit, the hot feeling that filled his stomach nearly made him cry, but he tried to be strong even if he knew, that his heart beat loud. Oh... so very loud... It scared him.

Maybe he wasn't the only one who heard it?

_Etwas lauert da draußen_  
><em>in der Dunkelheit<em>  
><em>und es kann ihn sehen.<em>  
><em>Er würde jetzt gern<em>  
><em>Vater rufen<em>  
><em>doch der kann sie nicht verstehen<em>  
><em>die kleinen Ängste<em>

He felt invisible eyes travelling over the small, shivering hill, that he had to be to any outside eye. His blanket-cave shivered, sharing his movement, when he smelled his very own scent of fear. The window creaked and he threw his knees as high as he was able to, to hide his face inside of them and form a ball, the small hands holding his head down, the spiky, tricolored hair wasn't, under any circumstances allowed to leave the blanket-cave.

Whatever was out there... it would knew, that there was somebody hiding under the fresh and washed blanket that smelled of flowers, spring and fear. He hiccuped lowly and felt tears sting inside of his eyes, his heart hopped upwards, his trembling increased. There was nothing he wanted more than to call for his father, the tears slid down his face, as he weeped himself into sleep. But father never understood what he was afraid of.

He himself didn't even know.

_Lasst mich nicht allein_  
><em>im Dunkel zurück...<em>

„Please, don't leave me... alone in the dark..."

_Das kleine Mädchen  
>liegt im Bett<br>sagt: „Mami, bitte nicht!"  
>doch Mami lächelt<br>wie immer  
>schließt die Türe, löscht das Licht.<em>

He looked at his mother, the brown chocolate eyes locked with the ones he shared with her. The small hands pulled the blanket upwards until it hid his nose fully.

„Please... don't Mummy...", the child beneath the blanket, that nearly looked as if he wanted to sink into his bed whispered. The kind smile of his mother made him nearly bite down onto the cloth. She didn't know... She just didn't know... no one knew... not even Amane...

„Sleep well, Ryou." She said, her voice soothing, as her hand found the switch, which turned the light off. His shoulders lifted as if he wanted to cover his ears. Another smile, before she shut the door. The urge to scream out for her nearly made his stomach hurt, but he bit the fearful scream back and felt his hopelessness deep down... His breath hissed over his bottom lip lowly and short... growing louder... louder...

Louder!

_Wieder alleine_  
><em>mit den Schatten.<em>  
><em>Sie ist mucksmäuschenstill<em>  
><em>doch sie kriechen um<em>  
><em>ihr Bett herum<em>  
><em>da kann sie machen, was sie will.<em>

Everything was pitchblack around him, the blackness around him nearly seemed to take solid forms. He wasn't able to close his eyes. His body was stiff, hard, cold, his shoulders lifted even more, the blanket lay over his mouth and nose now.

He couldn't breath in the scent of darkness... maybe he would fill his lungs with that solid darkness... it would claw at him from the inside. Something warm trickled over his cheek, and he stuffed his scream with the blanket until he noticed is was one hot tear of his own. There wasn't one sound around him, and he himself tried to be dead-silent. But the things, that seemed to grow more and more solid around his bed began to dance, escaping his fearful, wide-open eyes only to come back again. He nearly heard the invisible feet brush the floor, the breath of darkness hiss through the silent of the night, the icecold warmth of the moving things stroking his sides, touching his feet.

Something was touching his feet!

_Die kleinen Ängste_  
><em>das kleine Grauen.<em>  
><em>Sie will vergessen, wie das ist<em>  
><em>in tote Augen zu schauen.<em>  
><em>Die kleinen Ängste<em>

The fear that filled his lungs made him unable to scream, filled them to the brim, so the shadows got in there? Even through the blanket? They would catch his breath away! They would made him vanish in the darkness, he would never be able to come back, see his mother ever again!

Ryou was still unable to breath, to move, close his eyes, something moved the blanket down at his feet, but he lay there, absolutely stiff and still, the curtain sway gently in the nightly breeze. Was that his curtain? Where that his small, peaceful sheeps? Or where there thousands of eyes, creatures hiding inside of the cloth to watch him hatefully? He bit back his wimper and closed his eyes. It got even worse... he had to lay still... not twitch or scream... The death things in his curtain surely wanted to eat him... he couldn't look at them... he couldn't.

He just wanted to sleep... and forget.

_Lasst mich nicht allein  
>im Dunkel zurück...<br>_

„Please don't leave me... alone in the dark..."

_Die kleinen Ängste  
>Kinderträume<br>Dunkle Keller, alte Stiegen  
>und verschlossene Räume.<em>

His heart beat fast, he bumped into the door again, his father was long gone. The violett eyes traveled the room to find a key... There was none! The small candle, that burned at the other side of the room lighted it only slightly. There was nothing... it was a small room, but Marik didn't fear the dark, nor the small space... it was something else, that he feared...

His fist bumped into the wood again, and he screamed out loud, so loud, that he thought his lungs had just been exploded. „Father! Father! Come back! FATHER!"

The small fists pounded against the hard surface until they hurt, he slid down and sat at the door, clasping his knees, pulling them to his body. His father wouldn't come back soon... he wasn't even sure if the man would come back any time. He had been naughty again, as he had told his father he didn't want to become a Tomb Keeper... so the man had put him inside of here... it was nearly a ritual by now. He waited until the boy was nearly breaking beneath his guilt, loneliness and fear until he would open the door, telling him, that this was all his fault.

The blond boy hid his head inside of his knees and started to shake violently. What if the man had abandoned him... would forget to free him? His innards seemed to knot tightly and icecubes seemed to fill them to the brim, his limbs shaking violently still. „-shizu...Ishizu... Odion..." He whimpered lowly.

„Rescue me... please... open up the door..."

_Die kleinen Ängste_  
><em>das große Zittern<em>  
><em>wenn nachts unterm Bett<em>  
><em>die Bestien Menschenfleisch wittern.<em>

The big brown puppy eyes were wide opened, when he listened to the low rustling beneath his bed. His loud, bumping heard didn't calm him down, it only made it harder to listen to the noises, that came from under his bed. Was that a sniffle? Long claws, that carved the floor with long marks, as if something tried to crawl out from under there.

His body shivered, the air left his mouth fiercly, as if he had been running hours. He didn't dare to move. His eyes stayed at the ceiling, waiting to see a shadow of an arm, towering over him or grasping his arm, pulling him down violently, the chomping, the cracking of bones...

He couldn't prevent a shiver and a muffled sob, as he bit his lip, the noise stoped and his shiver increased. There was nothing more... But there had been something beneath Joey's bed...

Or hadn't it?

_Die kleinen Ängste_  
><em>Kindheitsängste<em>  
><em>Wir haben sie längst vergessen<em>  
><em>doch sie kommen zu uns zurück<em>  
><em>die kleinen Ängste<em>

Yugi opened his eyes, he still was hanging in that awful grasp of shadows. He felt them nibbling at his body... his purple eyes traveled to Yami Marik, who locked eyes with him and smiled in a comforting, and only because of that absolute cruel way. His expression seemed to tell poor Yugi: 'Well... if you would've known what awaited you, little one...' He felt himself being engulfed by the shadows...

He would vanish!

Ryou's chocolate eyes traveled the unforeign Realm, searching for comfort... rescue... a place where he could hide. The cold fingers of the shadows stroke his body gently, flowing by, as if they wanted to convice him, that they were only watching... touching... not harming... Little liars. He shivered, tried to stay calm. The only thing he wanted was to get out of here unharmed. Something combed his hair softly, stroking down his neck. He wanted to just black out.

And to forget.

Marik clasped his knees, starring down onto Odion. He and Ishizu weren't able to rescue him... he was alone now. Everything he was, was a mere shadow, hiding inside of the Dark Realm, the only purpose his soul served, was the perverse game his Yami played to destroy the Pharaoh. He closed his eyes. He felt alone, weak... not able to do anything. He was to blame... it was all his fault. No one would remember to rescue him. And when his body slowly faded away, he knew only one thing for sure:

He was abandoned.

The big thing was towering over him, its beak opened, when it cried out in anger. Joey's brown eyes where widened. His feet where shuffling, his whole body coated in a thin layer of sweat and his heart beat loudly. The fire rushed forward, blew his body back as if he was a ragdoll, his scream echoed through the Dark Realm, while the Yami in front of him laughed out loud... the fire seemed to hold him with sharp claws, teeth dug into his skin, ripping it apart, the chomping... the breaking of his own bones!

He screamed in terror.

_Lasst mich nicht allein_  
><em>im Dunkel zurück..<em>

_**[Erst muss ich einschlafen,** _

_**dann zeigt er mir was,**_

_**der kleine Junge in meinem Mund... **_

_**aber wenn ich aufwache,**_

_**hab ich's manchmal vergessen...]**_

* * *

><p><strong>That was it... really dark, I know... but I had to think about htat when I heard the song and listened to the lyrics... As you're ablte to see it's writen in German... ^^ Actually a song I not often listen to, but nevertheless a really good one. And creepy.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! If you want to listen to the music... here it is! (.com/watch?v=zTdKash3hf0) **

**It's also okay to ask for a translation, I don't know if there is one... I'd do it, if some of you want me to. *leaves cookies***


End file.
